Christmas Present
by TalesofErynGalen
Summary: Just some holiday fluff. An Omega's job is to keep everyone happy, right? Well, Humphrey takes his job seriously, whether or not the creature in question is a wolf. He can comfort lost human kids, can't he?


**Yeah...I needed a break from drama. Just cute fluff here. I'll be getting back to my old fandom here in a bit**

 _Christmas Present_

Humphrey didn't care that Winston was trying to call him back to the main group. He didn't really care that he stumbled into a deep snowdrift and ended up half trotting, half hopping all the way to the cleared dirt. He cared slightly more that he was walking into what could possibly be a human trap, but he was an Omega, and Omegas kept those around them happy. Wolf or not.

The human pup looked up at him with big, teary brown eyes that looked a bit softer than any belonging to a wolf. It was around the same size as a wolf pup, though, and the wailing sounds they both made were definitely similar. He lowered his head to look the pup in her eyes - he would hazard a guess and say that the pink pawprints spotting the jacket meant the pup was female - and she immediately let out a terrified series of yips. Or something close to a yip. Humphrey didn't quite know what to call the high-pitched noise that made him flinch back.

"Oh, c'mon, kid. That hurt. _Seriously._ Aw, geez, I didn't even know that pitch _existed!"_ He knew the pup wouldn't understand him - humans never did catch on to the wolves' language - but the sounds that reached her ears made her look up warily, watching him. The two sat several feet away from each other, staring, and then Humphrey grinned and flopped on the ground, pushing himself around in the mud.

The pup laughed instantly, clapping her front paws together in delight as she crawled closer. Humphrey smirked triumphantly as he sat halfway up and leaned forward, sniffing. Fear returned to the human's face, but she didn't retreat this time. After a long moment, she clapped a hand on the side of Humphrey's head, then another on the other side, and dragged the wolf from side to side, giggling the entire time. He let his tongue loll out and leaned whichever way the pup started to pull, and a moment later, he was down in the snow with an _oof!_ that made the girl laugh even louder before she dumped a handful of snow on his fur and started patting it down.

"Geez, kid - _gah!_ \- that's _cold!_ What're you doing…? Oh, I get it. Burying me. Real funny. At least you're happy now. Right - _oh my nose!_ " He snorted and withdrew quickly as a handful of snow was pressed onto his nose and up his nostrils. Now he could hear Winston and the rest of the group laughing behind him. The sound drew the girl's attention, but she was beyond being afraid now. She waved happily to the pack before grabbing Humphrey's scruff and dragging him back to her.

At some point, the others came closer, settling down to watch Humphrey half-willingly entertain the human pup. The pup was tired, now, and had pulled Humphrey closer before curling up against his fur and using his shoulder as a pillow. It was the most peaceful thirty minutes the wolves had had all winter.

Those thirty minutes came to an end when human feet, heavy enough to be an adult's, came stumbling through the snow, heralded by the human's worried voice.

"Serena? Serena?! Are you here? Please, sweetie, I've been looking _everywhere_ …" When the woman came around the corner, she froze. All fifteen wolves looked up at her, but it was Humphrey her eyes settled on. Humphrey and the little human pup sleeping against his side.

"Serena…"

Humphrey grinned in what he hope was a reassuring way before nudging Serena to her feet. The girl was still half asleep, and almost immediately fell over. In response, Humphrey got to his paws and let her grip his fur for support as he led her to her mother. The woman now had a flat black box out and was holding it out to face them. She still seemed dumbstruck and awed when she cautiously took her daughter from the wolf and, after a pause, patted him on the head.

"...looks like you got your Christmas wish, huh, Serena? You saw a wolf."

 **Sorry if it's crap. It's about 12 AM over here, and I had to write this before inspiration left. Merry Christmas, everyone**


End file.
